Obsessed
by hkki
Summary: As the young Ginny, beautifies herself. Hermione made a bet to Ginny that Harry must fall inlove with her atl east in two months. Harry iventually fell in love too. How innocent he was. How can Harry forgive Ginny playing on him? Will love really die?


Obsessed  
  
Ginny*Harry  
  
:: Sorry I change my other story and replace this instead. I hope you like this and send reviews so that I could improve it and it really helps me! Enjoy! ::  
  
Chapter One : New Face  
  
Ginny Weasley, the youngest of all Weasleys and the only girl. His brothers overprotected her but no one can stop her when it comes to the famous Harry Potter. She promised herself to do anything for Harry just to let him fall in love with her. She even disobeys rules like calling to Hermione telephone and asks her to meet in a local muggle salon. While Hermione, was now the love life of Ron and she can't resist saying no to her sister. She paid all expenses on beautifying Ginny.  
  
" Ginny, why do you trouble yourself about Harry?" asked Hermione in a very stern manner. She was beside Ginny, seating and observing her.  
  
"Well.I want to be in best look this year and to be his-" Ginny was interjected of Hermione  
  
"No, Ginny. You're taking this seriously. Making you pretty doesn't get Harry's attention." Hermione said, she was not inhaling air until she finished her sentence.  
  
Ginny didn't reply for a second.  
  
"You think so? Well, this work for me you can bet on it!" replied Ginny forcefully. She wanted Harry to be hers only and forever. This was her mission in life.  
  
"Really? You can bet on it? Fine. Make Harry fall in love with you for two months!" said Hermione joking but her face seems to be serious. She was happy for Ginny's determination.  
  
"Fantastic! I'm on that bet! I'm in!" exclaimed Ginny while the barber let her come with him to the room where you shower your hair. Ginny was planning to dye her hair to light brown and to straighten her hair.  
  
"Ginny! No! I was just joking! Don't take my bet seriously!!" Hermione called Ginny but she instead gave her a face and didn't listen.  
  
"Nah, nah, nah. I'm not listening!" was Ginny's last sentence and she went in to the room  
  
" God! He's gonna kill me if he learns about this!!" cried Hermione miserably in her seat. Two old ladies accompanied her. They were wearing odd hair hats that had some familiar flowers in it. They were witches. Hermione sat in her seat quietly and took a magazine to read.  
  
"Mum! Where's Ginny?" cried a familiar voice from upstairs.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Come here a minute!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley in an angry tone. She was folding her arms and her eyebrows were raising. She was holding a little paper in her hand.  
  
Ron ran downstairs in their spiral staircase. Sometimes it makes him dizzy running downstairs.  
  
"What is it mum?" asked Ron in his usual manner. His red hair was clearly seen that he hadn't brushed his hair yet. He was still wearing his pajamas.  
  
"Look at this!" yelled Mrs. Weasley very angry and very red. She handed the little paper in her hand and gave it to Ron.  
  
"What is this?" asked Ron confused and scratches his head.  
  
"Read it aloud." Mrs. Weasley ordered Ron. Ron did as he was told:  
  
Mum! I'll be back an hour later. Don't worry I'm with Hermione. We are just strolling around! I'll be back before you know it. I'll be changed and don't even yell at me.  
  
Ginny  
  
After Ron had finished he knew that his mother will shout at him and she did.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! How did your sister went out of this house while you were outside her room?"  
  
"I-I don't know mum! Why do you-"  
  
"You don't know what will happen to her!" Mrs. Weasley's face drew nearer to Ron's face. She was really angry indeed.  
  
"Don't worry, mum! She's in good hands." Cried Ron to get his face out of his mothers.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Mrs. Weasley blankly. She was still folding her arms.  
  
"She's with Hermione!" Ron reminded and ran upstairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stared at the floor for a second and shouted, "I'm not finished with you, Ron!"  
  
Hermione place back the magazine where she took it and took another magazine to read. The old lady beside her awhile ago went out already. The door opened and a boy entered with round glasses looking terrified to enter. At his back, was a big man pushing him to go inside. As Hermione looked at them she imediently knew who it was! Harry Potter! Why is he in here? Hermione thought. She was sweating and very cold. What if he sees her and Ginny and asks why they are here? The big and fat man beside him was probably his uncle, Uncle Vernon. He was very fat and hardly can't enter the door. He was speaking to a barber and as he finished talking he went out leaving Harry a warning look. The barber offered him a seat near Hermione! Oh no! This is gonna lead them to trouble! Hermione pretended not to look. Harry sat beside her. Hermione kept his eyes on the magazine and barely placed the magazine to cover her face. Harry, innocently, sat quietly. His scar was visible.  
  
"Excuse me, can you hand me that newspaper?" asked Harry to Hermione. Not knowing that she was Hermione. Hermione accidentally drop the magazine and took the newspaper as fast as she could. Harry looked at the familiar face but Hermione was quick enough to get the magazine back to cover her face.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Harry trying to see the face of Hermione.  
  
"No." said Hermione quickly and faced the other side.  
  
Before Harry could reply a girl went out of the room where Ginny went in an hour ago. She had a long straight shiny light brown hair that matches her brown eyes. She ran gracefully towards Hermione. Hermione looked where Harry was looking. He was looking to Ginny. The new Ginny Weasley. Hermione was surprised. She was beautiful. You can't really distinguish that it was her.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, not knowing Harry was beside her, Hermione got up and covered Ginny's mouth. She let Ginny sit beside her. Harry was looking confused and was looking to Hermione's face again and again. Hermione and Ginny got up. As Hermione walked, she didn't look the way she was walking. She was looking the opposite way and paid all the expenses. They both went out leaving Harry behind still wondering.  
  
"God! You almost kill me!" Hermione shouted, she was panting very hard like she had just finished running 500 miles.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ginny blankly who was taking a brush out from her bag and comb it gently to her light brown hair. She gave Hermione beautiful eyes to make her a little better. Hermione forgot about Harry and she laughed.  
  
"What will my mother say?" Ginny asked nervously. She had a second thought not to go home, but it may cause a lot of trouble. She must go home. They pause in front of Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"See you in Hogwarts,Ginny" Hermione whispered. Ginny slowly opened the dusty doorknob.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Hermione!" Ginny cried before closing the door.  
  
"Good Luck!" Hermione replied. Ginny then closed the door.  
  
"Yeah, Good Luck." Hermione whispered to herself alone outside Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~~END OF CHAPTER~~  
  
  
  
  
  
In this chapter, Ginny was beautiful and stuffs. The bet just came to my head. I was thinking if I would place some songs. You know musical play. Please tell me if it is a good idea or not by sending reviews. Please send reviews!   
  
h@kk@i  
  
((( 


End file.
